


I Just Wanna Be (Close to You)

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SanversWeek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: SanversWeek!





	1. Day 1: Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> post-Jeremiah betrayal, dealing with the fallout. Feels.

**Day 1: Intimacy**

It didn’t take Detective Sawyer months to learn that Agent Danvers was a total badass. No, that realization came in days, somewhere between an Infernian holding her hostage and the whispers of what a black ops agent would do to save a cop she’d just met. The vulnerability of Alex Danvers, though, had come as a bit of a surprise. Behind the stone-faced agent in a pantsuit lay a surprisingly squishy marshmallow, slightly toasted.

The more she got to know Alex, the more Maggie regretted how she handled accidentally outing her– and the more she regretted the handling of Alex’s admission of feelings.

Agent Danvers was a badass, but she didn’t hold a candle to Alex. Alex’s willingness to dive head first into everything: danger, her burgeoning awareness of her sexuality, her _feelings_ ; all of this terrified Maggie. She was left watching in awe and scared shitless as Alex faced everything head on.

But even as Alex was so willing to leave the door to her heart open for Maggie, she was still a federal agent with a dangerous job.

Maggie was unsettled to find her knock greeted with nothing more than “Yeah,” shouted in the door’s direction. Worse still, she found the door completely unlocked, not even the chain barring entry. That was very much unlike Alex.

She entered, quickly turning to lock the door behind her. She rested her hand on the door as she steeled herself to turn and find Alex. Alex, who would normally meet her at the door, but hadn’t. Alex who was trained to greet a knock at the door with a nearby gun, even when a visitor was expected, and hadn’t.

Alex, who was curled in on herself at the bar, one foot propped up on Maggie’s normal seat, rather than greeting her at the door with a hug, or a shy smile, but hadn’t.

The bottle of whiskey on the counter was nearing half empty when yesterday it had been full, atop the fridge and waiting for a “special occasion.”

Weirder still, Alex’s back was still to Maggie, not even acknowledging that she was here, in the apartment, at Alex’s request.

Today was Jeremiah’s first day back at the DEO and Maggie could feel her stomach sinking. She hadn’t expected to hear much from Alex today, figuring there’d be too much excitement in having her father back after years of being without him.

She may have misunderstood the gravity behind the text asking if she could swing by after work. It hadn’t seemed so out of the ordinary earlier.

Maggie took careful, measured steps. “What’s wrong?”

Even as Maggie leaned against the counter, respecting Alex’s obvious bubble, her girlfriend refused to meet her eyes, taking another sip of whiskey. She leaned a little more obviously and asked, “How was your dad’s first day?”

Alex drained the glass.

It clinked heavily against the countertop.

Heavier still was the continued silence.

“That good, huh?” Maggie asked.

Alex didn’t resist when Maggie moved her leg out of the way. She didn’t look up either, when Maggie slid onto the stool, slowly easing her way into Alex’s space. Instead, she reached for the bottle again.

Maggie had never seen Alex like this before, not even when their friendship began to crumble under the combined weight of Alex’s hurt and Maggie’s fear. She leaned forward, wrapping her hands around Alex’s and gently forcing the bottle back to the counter. “Woah, woah. Woah, just hold on… hold on.”

Maggie didn’t resist when Alex pulled her hands into her lap, twisting her fingers together in the same way Kara did when she was trying to hide her discomfort. Her shoulders hunched, and Maggie had never seen Alex look so small.

She still wouldn’t meet Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie was close enough now to see the traces of tears staining Alex’s fair skin in trails down her face. The burn of them etched into the redness of her eyes, eyes that had been glowing with happiness in this morning’s Danvers’ Day Selfie.

“Hey,” she whispered. “I’m here, okay? You can tell me anything.”

Maggie kept her voice quiet, kept her eyes on Alex as she spoke.

Finally Alex nodded, keeping her eyes downcast at her twisting hands.

Maggie reached out one hand to pause Alex’s fidgeting and the other to carefully push up on Alex’s chin. What she saw in those eyes was devastating, and it felt like Maggie’s own heart was breaking apart. Her hand dropped from Alex’s chin to cradle and squeeze Alex’s hands between them. “What happened with your dad?”

A hitched breath came seconds before the wall crumbled. Maggie slid to her feet so that she could pull alex into herself, cradling Alex’s head to her heart and running soothing circles around Alex’s back, “Oh, sweetie.”

Alex clung to her, all pretense abandoned as the sobs shook and rattled her. Maggie whispered words of comfort into Alex’s hair, pressing a kiss to her temple, holding her tighter. Alex’s fingers would leave bruises in her arms, but it didn’t matter to Maggie. What mattered was Alex, right here, right now.

Agent Danvers would never have the strength to fall apart in front of Detective Sawyer. But Maggie gladly held on as Alex sobbed, thrilled to be the first call but heartbroken to see her girlfriend breaking apart on what should have been a happy day.

Whatever happened today, they would talk about it later, when Alex was ready. Maybe not tonight, but soon.

Alex Danvers didn’t let herself feel like this in front of just anyone, because Alex Danvers had a reputation.

Maggie Sawyer didn’t stand in the face of someone’s shattering heart and try to hold the pieces together because that scared the shit out of her.

Maggie had a feeling she knew what the difference between Alex Danvers and every other woman she had ever dated was.

But for now, waiting for Alex to be ready was all that mattered.

And when she was, Maggie would be there, ready to catch her.


	2. Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends

**Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends**

Maggie and Alex did not exactly have schedules conducive to traditional dating. The schedule conflicts Maggie alone brought to the table had cost her more than one girlfriend in the past. Alex’s field time and lab hours added in created something that looked more like Netflix and Chill than anything serious.

They did what they could though. Sometimes that meant cooking lessons for Alex that ended in rescue by Jessy the Pizza Guy more often than not. Sometimes it was kids’ science experiments because if the neighbors were already used to hearing the fire alarm, why not? There were movie nights and sometimes, sometimes it was fantastic to just come home, turn down the lights, and sink into the arms of someone who cared.

Once a month they did something different though, moving heaven and earth to make sure they both had two days set aside for each other. They took turns surprising each other.

Last month, Maggie had somehow lined up a tour of the new Star Labs Biomedical Research Center, complete with NDAs and one-on-ones with the lead scientists. Maggie had followed along happily, occasionally asking for clarification since she liked science but “I’m just a dumb cop with an easy bake oven, Danvers.” She swore up and down she had fun watching Alex “get her nerd on” with other nerds.

Alex was determined to return the favor.

The botanical garden was out, because she’d played that card two months in. For that matter, she had no intention of reliving the nightmare that was couples’ cooking lessons either.

Alex had to dig deep for this one.

Deep enough to get her ass over to L Corp and bribe Jess to let her in because she needed to talk to Lena about something Kara related.

Lena seemed just as startled to see Agent Danvers as Alex was that a vague mention of her sister’s well-being was all it took to get in to see a busy CEO.

“Agent Danvers, is Kara alright?”

“She’s fine. I need a favor though.”

“A favor?” Lena’s eyebrow raised dramatically, “Are we favor friends now?”

“We could be,” Alex hedged. “Look there’s this new exhibit at the People’s History Museum, and it’s sold out for months. I was hoping you, as a major donor, had some tickets for this weekend lying around.”

“Even if I was a donor, Agent, no self-respecting pro-alien display is going to let the last of the Luthors attend such a crowded public event.”

“Please, you are not the problem. At least _you_ come with added security.”

“Be that as it may, I’m sorry but I can’t help. I’m not even sure Supergirl could get tickets.”

Alex sighed. “Damn. Well, thanks for hearing me out, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena.”

“Hmm?”

“If we’re going to be favor friends, you should call me Lena.”

“Then you should call me Alex. And let me know the next time you want to help save the world so I’m not panicking you’re turning on my sister.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lena smiled.

****

Alex was still racking her brain for ideas two days later when Kara showed up near the end of her shift at the DEO, dressed as Supergirl and grinning like *NSYNC had just announced a reunion tour.

“So. Lena asked me to tell you she still can’t get tickets.”

“She sent you over here to tell me that?”

“ _But_ , she can get you in a couple hours before the doors open, if you and Maggie want a day-date.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“She asked around. Apparently she went to school with one of the curators.” Kara’s smile dimmed into a pout. “She had to swear it was for law enforcement and that she wasn’t up to anything. Supergirl even had to come vouch for her.”

“It’s still really weird when you refer to yourself in the third person, Kara,” Alex said. “Why did she go through all that trouble? I was surprised she’d even let me in to ask.”

“Because you’re my sister, I guess.”

Alex decided to table that discussion for a later date. Much later. Preferably involving alcohol and gay-yoda-Maggie.

“Anyway, you guys can meet with Dr. Camdem around noon and roam the exhibit until 4 or so, when they’d have to kick you out to prep for the big event Saturday night.”

“I owe you both. Like, so big.”

****

Friday night, Maggie lost a game of pool.

Saturday, she had to ride bitch on the way to their date.

She complained the entire way, but Alex loved the feel of Maggie, with her arms wrapped around her, leaning into turns. She loved Maggie’s hands tucked under her jacket, the muttered curses when Alex would accelerate faster than necessary.

Alex may have taken the longest, most winding route possible to the museum.

It was worth it to see the blinding grin on Maggie’s face as she removed her helmet. “You hate history, Danvers.”

“I don’t hate it, Sawyer, I just don’t need to study it when I can watch it repeat on the news.”

“Knowing it is half the battle to keep it from repeating.”

Alex shook her head and slung her arm over Maggie’s shoulders. “C’mon, I have a surprise waiting that I think we’ll both enjoy.”

“It’s a little early to break-in for after-hours sex, Danvers, and after seeing Winn I think that’s probably ruined for me forever.”

“We’re not- okay, first of all you can’t really break into a place that’s currently open for business,” Alex stuttered. “Wait, you’ve thought about-”

“C’mon, Danvers, you promised me a surprise, where’s my surprise?”

Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and dropped a $20 into the donation box on their way in. She didn’t need to bother with the ticket office unless Maggie decided she wanted to come back to the exhibit in a few months when tickets were actually available. Alex tried very hard not to laugh as she had to drag Maggie past all of the displays that she knew for a fact Maggie had seen a thousand times before.

“Did you know National City was built on a native city, Danvers?”

Alex had to constantly redirect Maggie’s attention the entire way through to the back of the museum.

“Hey did you know the greatest gunslinger in National City history was actually an alien?”

Or her opinions on the LGBTQ exhibit, which Alex actually did want to check out. Later, after the surprise.

“Alex, wait, hold up this one’s important! I mean, it’s a little whitewashed, but so is everything else here and-”

“Maggie, I promise you we can check this one out in a little while, okay? But there’s kind of a time limit on your surprise.”

Maggie made a face, but let Alex lead her through to where a security guard stood at the entrance to the Aliens Among Us corridor. A quick flash of her badge, and he held aside the curtain for them.

Maggie’s eyes widened as they stepped through and she squeezed Alex’s arm excitedly.

They were greeted by the curator herself. “Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, thank you for coming. I’d love to discuss any of the differences or gaps in knowledge with you two later, if you have time?”

“That would be great, Dr. Camden. Thank you so much for letting us in here.”

“Anything for the girls in blue, and for fostering a better understanding of our refugee populations,” Dr. Camden smiled. “Now, I’ll leave you two to explore, if you don’t mind? There’s a lot to do tonight. Just let Ms. Luthor know when you’re free to discuss things later and we can set something up.”

“Perfect, thanks again, Dr. Camden.”

Maggie waited until Camden was out of sight to let out a quiet screech, “You got us into Aliens Among Us??”

“I mean I tried for tonight, but not even Supergirl can get tickets, apparently. Is this okay?”

“Is this okay? Is this okay? Of course you’d ask that. It’s amazing, Danvers.”

Alex sighed, “Oh thank god.”

“Did you think there was a chance I wouldn’t like it?”

“I mean, I wanted to do the fancy thing, I know you’ve seen most of this stuff before.”

“Danvers, trust me, we get to explore together, without wearing heels or dealing with rich snobs, _this is perfect_.”

Maggie didn’t know everything, but she knew enough to skip around the Kryptonian display, complete with wax figures of Astra and Non beside Supergirl. She didn’t ask when Alex’s gaze lingered on one over the others, but she did crack a joke.

“She was hot.”

“She had a thing for touching my face,” Alex muttered.

“Can’t blame her, you have a pretty nice face,” Maggie said, “C’mon, there’s a thing about Roltikkons.”

“Why does the tongue thing work in reverse?”

Maggie bumped her hip. “Hey, I don’t remember _you_ complaining about the things my tongue could teach you.”

“Maggie!”

“After that we can check out the Infernian display and reminisce about how you stole my crime scene.”

“It was my crime scene, Sawyer.”

Alex was familiar with at least a vague idea of the history of the many species on display. It was Maggie’s excitement that brought them to life, hands waving as she ranted about inaccuracies or told wild stories about some of the aliens she’d met while working in National City. The movements got wilder as she got more excited.

It only got worse when they finished with the new exhibit and Alex allowed herself to be dragged off to the LGBTQ exhibit.

“So, there was this whole underground scene for non-white queers because we took a beating during raids in the 80s and-”

It was the most adorable thing Alex had ever scene, including the first time Kara ever saw a litter of puppies dressed up in costumes.


	3. Day 3: "You're Drunk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring little brother!Winn

**Day 3: “You’re drunk”**

Winn Schott Jr.’s best memories came after Kara and Alex Danvers adopted him into their family. Getting over his feelings for Kara had been hard, but it was worth it to have them at his back.

Even before he knew about the DEO and Alex was just Dr. Alex Danvers, mad scientist, who took great pleasure in detailing all the ways a genius biomedical engineer could destroy him, he knew all he had to do was call.

That didn’t stop her from being extra terrifying when he found out she had a gun.

And combat training.

No, Winn was sure that there were few things born of this earth scarier than Alex Danvers.

That made her both an excellent big sister, like when all the stuff with Lyra and the art heist went down, and a horrible one because she went out of her way to scare him at every opportunity. He mostly knew she was joking, but still, he did _not_ want to find out what she could do with that finger.

He had a feeling Maggie got all the fun tricks.

Alex teased and poked and scared him out of love, she was never truly malicious, even if he did sometimes wonder how deep that sadist streak went.

And most of the time he rolled with it, all the stories he’d been told by other kids growing up made her stealing his beer or talking extra loudly when he had a hangover seem like perfectly normal sibling behavior.

What was also perfectly normal sibling behavior?

Recording drunken older sibling shenanigans.

“Offisher, don’ get me wrong. You’re like, a goddess. But I hav’a girfrien’ an’ she’s so pretty an’ she smells so nice an’ I love her even if she likes that weird vegan ice cream-”

Because Alex was white-girl-wasted for the first time that Winn had ever seen her, hanging on Maggie, who’d had maybe two beers the entire night.

Maggie, who was grinning up at the agent with the dopey smile and just letting her talk.

Who had winked at Winn when she noticed his phone up and recording.

“You kinda look like her, only taller.”

“Is that so, Danvers?”

“Mmmhmm yeah, she just kinda fits, you know?”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah an’ like, don’t tell Winn, cuz I hava ret- res- I have a repudation an’ all, but sometimes I’m the li’l spoon an’ it’s so _nice,_ you know? Like she’s so li’l but strong, an’ I jus’ feel so _safe_.”

“I’m sure you make her feel the same, Danvers.”

“I hope so. She’s my firs’, you know? Made me realize I like the ladies, like those _dimples_ , jus’ couldn’t stop thinkin’ about ‘em, ‘til I realized _holy shit 10/10 would bang_ but also really wanna jus’ cuddle an’ talk an’ use her boobs as a pillow, ya know?”

Maggie choked on her beer, “Oh wow, Danvers you might-”

“An’ like, I love her so much, like, her eyes are so pretty, I can see galleries- no tha’s not- gall- I see the stars in ‘em. An’ like, forever an’ stuff. And I see esplosions when she does that thing with her ton-”

“Ooooookay, Danvers, you’re drunk and it’s time to get you home.”

There would be some editing done to the video, for sure. Right after Winn got drunk enough to forget the image his sister had just put in his mind.

“I can’ go home with you, I gotsta go with Maggie, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Danvers, I _am_ Maggie.”

Alex paused her rambling to squint and lean millimeters from Maggie’s face. She stared long and hard, before dropping her eyes to Maggie’s lips. And then further, to leer down Maggie’s shirt. “Woooow, I have good taste.”

If he had to make a thousand backups and give at least thirty of them to Lena Luthor to hide, Winn was never deleting this video. The pain would be totally be worth the look on Alex’s face when she got to see the playback at her wedding reception.

Winn had $50 riding on it happening this year.

He made a mental note to switch to the better health plan during open enrollment.


	4. Day 4: Hogwarts!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @misguidedghost800 for inspiring both the setting and the story itself, you hopeless mess. I adore you XD

**Day 4: Hogwarts!au**

Very little phased Alex Danvers, witch-in-training. She attended the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her family adopted the most powerful witch of her age, and Alex made sure she had a reputation that was both fair and dangerous. To protect her oddball Hufflepuff sister, Alex had to make sure that she was prepared for anything, that her reputation preceded her, and that it was known not to mess with Kara. Once that was established, people would love her on their own, that’s just the way Kara was. But Alex would be prepared regardless.

Alex Danvers was not prepared for Maggie Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer, the older Hufflepuff who had taken Kara under her wing when she’d been sorted so far from Alex in the dungeons. Maggie Sawyer, who taunted Alex on the Quidditch field and invited Alex to her common room for the party no matter who won. Maggie Sawyer who loved potions and herbology but had a flare for causing fires in both.

Alex was not prepared for Maggie Sawyer to stop at the Slytherin table on Tuesday and wait for everyone to stop chewing so that she had everyone’s attention when she asked, “Danvers, meet me at the gates Saturday at nine?”

And when Alex nodded through a mouthful of eggs, she was certainly not prepared for Maggie to turn back and add “Oh, and wear something nice.”

Alex Danvers had no idea what was going on, and that unnerved her greatly. She trusted Maggie Sawyer to take care of Kara, but she didn’t _know_ her. She knew the basics: Maggie was tiny, Maggie’s pretty mouth got her into trouble, that Maggie had a different dimple for every emotion. She knew Maggie was an only child and Maggie stayed up late to let Kara talk about the stars of her birth home, that Maggie’s hair smelled like lilacs and that she didn’t actually enchant her eyes to sparkle, they just _did._

She didn’t know why Maggie asked her to meet up on Hogsmeade weekend, and Maggie managed to successfully avoid Alex for the rest of the week so she couldn’t ask.

Alex did not like being unprepared.

It freaked her out.

Kara’s enthusiasm about the whole thing freaked her out more.

She even snuck into the Slytherin dorms early Saturday morning to wake Alex up and help her get ready.

Alex would get even with Luthor for that one.

“I’m so glad you guys are finally going on a date!”

“This isn’t a date,” Alex said.

“Alex, it’s totally a date.”

“Maggie and I don’t like each other like that it’s not a date.”

“Alex you just spend an hour getting ready, you like her. And she spent like, all of last week asking me if I thought she’d go with you. It’s a date.”

“I think I’d know if it was a date, Kara.”

“Sure. Because friends totally put on their best jumpers and butt-hugging jeans _and perfume_ to go hang out at the shrieking shack.”

Alex froze, her wand mid-motion to curl her hair. She was not prepared for this to be a date. “Oh _shit_ , is this a date?”

Kara laughed. “Oh my _god_ , Alex, you two have been mooning over each other for like, _years_ , this is a good thing!”

Alex glanced down at herself, “Should- should I change?”

Kara spun her around and dropped her head to look Alex in the eyes. “Hey, Alex, you look great. Maggie is going to think you look great, Rao, she thought you were cute that time Lord slimed you. You can ask Maggie if this is a date or you can assume this is just friends hanging out, and I’m sure Maggie will respect your boundaries. She’s not Max Lord.”

“A rock would respect boundaries better than Max Lord.”

“Exactly. Now go, before you’re late to meet Maggie.”

Alex was at least peripherally aware at the wide berth other students gave her as she marched to the gates muttering about pretty girls and not being straightforward and not being straight in general. Her march came to a stumbling halt upon catching sight of Maggie, thankfully dressed in a similar fashion. But her hair was down in ringlets that framed her face and her smile was so wide that her dimples had dimples and Alex was completely unprepared.

“Danvers! You clean up nice!”

“Yeah, yeah. So… so do you. With the hair and the shoes and the-” Alex waved vaguely in Maggie’s direction, “-and the everything.”

“Well thank you, Danvers. Are you ready to go?”

“Is this a date?” Alex asked.

She turned beet red as Maggie tossed her head back and laughed. Alex twisted her lips and turned to walk away, but was stopped by Maggie’s hand on her arm.

“Danvers, wait, wait, I’m sorry. I just, I thought you knew how much I liked you?”

“You like me?”

“I do.”

“And… and this is a date?”

“If you want it to be, Danvers, I would very much like that.”

“I do. Want it,” Alex said. “To be a date, I mean.”

Maggie’s grin widened back to blinding potential as she offered her arm dramatically. “Shall we, Miss Danvers?”

Alex smiled shyly and took the proffered arm, “We shall, Miss Sawyer.”

Later that evening, Kara was kind enough not to say “I told you so,” to either of them.

Not kind enough to share the “thank you” basket of Honeyduke’s best though.


	5. Day 5: Domestic

**Day 5: Domestic**

There were a lot of reasons why Maggie had been hesitant to enter into a relationship with a woman like Alex Danvers. Her own history at destroying things, for one. Eventually though, they found their place with each other, and Maggie found new reasons to worry. They both led dangerous jobs with a duty to protect, it became obvious after the third apocalyptic event that National City was ground zero for danger. Maggie was sure a bullet or a phaser would end their relationship.

And then they moved in together.

Their things merged more or less seamlessly together, the new bedroom door ensured that there would be fewer opportunities for Little Danvers to barge in on them, and all and all things were going well. At least until Maggie suggested they head out together and stock the kitchen with basics.

She used to chalk it up to long hours at the DEO and the impracticality of expecting leftovers with the Kryptonian garbage disposal always over.

But on this, their first joint trip to the grocery store, Maggie Sawyer discovered the single biggest threat to the length of their relationship, to Alex’s health, was Alex’s diet.

“Danvers, seriously, one family-sized thing of Oreos is enough.”

“Not if Kara comes over.”

“Your sister can buy her own cookies. Here, let’s get some crackers to snack on-”

Which of course meant that Alex grabbed a box of Ritz crackers- _Ritz_ \- instead of the seven-grain healthy option Maggie had been pointing to. And when she protested, it led to a seven-minute disagreement over whether Alex could use “I’m a doctor,” as a legitimate nutritional argument.

Every aisle was much the same. Alex would put something into the cart, Maggie would replace it with something healthier, and a tug of war would commence. Sometimes the healthiest options would be on the top shelf, and Alex would pretend she couldn’t hear Maggie’s request to reach it “from way down there” and laughed when Maggie jumped and used a box of Cheerios to knock things down. One time, the argument didn’t end until Maggie literally climbed Alex in the middle of the canned vegetables to reach the can Alex was holding over her head.

Two hours into getting “just the basics” and Maggie was ready to kill Alex herself rather than waiting for the onset of heart disease. Maggie’s cart hadn’t held so much junk since she was 14 and it was the only kind of food her aunt could afford. Kara, at least, had the excuse of alien physiology and a never-ending need for calories. Maggie had no clue how Alex had made it so close to 30 on a diet of takeout and microwavables. Her daily intake of sodium alone could kill a man.

The fight over ice cream nearly came to blows. They had a normal-sized freezer, they did not have room for both actual food and thirteen different flavors of Ben and Jerry’s and one pint of her So Delicious.

“You already got canned vegetables, Sawyer, why do you need frozen ones?”

“Because we need them for different things, Danvers. Jesus are you going to be like this about the fresh stuff too?”

“We’re getting _more_?”

Obviously, they were getting more. Maggie would get vegetables in Alex’s diet if it killed her.

She took her time, even as Alex whined, picking up every fruit and vegetable and quizzing her girlfriend on names and ripeness. Maggie was pleasantly surprised that Alex even knew what an eggplant was, even if she made a face at the thought of trying it.

“Mom had a healthy eating kick.”

Maggie had attended the last Danvers Family Eating Holiday. Credit where credit was due, Eliza Danvers was a much better cook than her daughters. But she wasn’t exactly generous with the seasonings, so Maggie wasn’t surprised that Alex wasn’t enthusiastic at the thought.

“You’ll love my eggplant lasagna,” Maggie promised.

That promise did require some backtracking into the Natural section of the store, where Maggie could pick up lactose-free cheeses and cheese substitutes. This was probably the one section where Alex behaved, having born unfortunate witness to what happened when Maggie gave into her hunger and ate four-cheese pizza after Kara had accidentally eaten the lactose-free pizza.

Their cart of “basics” totaled nearly $400, and that was _after_ Maggie had put back the “Kara” pile. She stared hard at the disproportionate amount of junk food and vowed she would teach Alex to eat healthier if she had to do it one sexual favor at a time.

Ride or die did not include intentionally developing diabetes.


	6. Day 6: Smut

**Day 6: Smut**

Maggie had been gone in DC for months now. They’d made the best of it, between Skype and Facetime, as well as the occasional flight on Air Supergirl. But it was a far cry from the easy near-cohabitation of their early relationship, and they were beginning to feel the strain. Maggie was honored to have been handpicked to serve on the taskforce devoted to developing police training that would minimize brutality and bigotry against citizens from space, but she had a wedding to plan, after all.

A wedding which was, according to Major Lane, of national importance, which was why Maggie was letting herself into Alex’s apartment after a long day of commercial flights with only a message to “tell Danvers she owes me one.”

She shoved her luggage into Alex’s closet to be dealt with later and crawled into Alex’s side of the bed, burying her face into the near-forgotten scent and passing out for a long nap.

A few hours and a shower later, Maggie felt like something beginning to resemble humanoid. She dressed in the first tee she’d ever stolen from Alex and her last clean pair of boxers, preferring comfort over show and knowing her girl would feel the same. A quick check of the fridge necessitated an SOS to Kara for a Supergirl Special Delivery, because of course the only things in Alex’s fridge were leftover pizza and beer.

Maggie got the paella started and turned the music on low. She clicked on the fireplace for Alex’s preferred aesthetic, but left the lights on. Getting shot by her jumpy secret agent girlfriend wasn’t exactly the kind of surprise Maggie was aiming for.

She stood in plain sight, still and calm, when Alex entered the living room with her gun drawn. Alex stood still, for a moment, just taking in the sight of Maggie in her kitchen, before clicking the safety on her weapon and tossing it aside. Suddenly Maggie was in the air and spinning, Alex whispering words of love and welcome into the skin of Maggie’s neck.

“I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Yeah,” Maggie gave Alex a peck, “About that, Lane says you owe her one?”

Alex pulled back, frowning. “Lane?”

“Mmhmm. Tiny, fierce, _gorgeous_. Tell me again how you didn’t know you were gay?”

“Oh _Lucy_.” Alex relaxed, “Yeah that makes _much_ more sense. And, um, I was clearly waiting for the right woman.”

“Clearly,” Maggie grinned, and glanced at the oven. “Go change. The timer’s about to go off, and while the tac pants are hot, I have plans for you that involve fewer zippers.”

Dinner was eaten while curled up on the couch. After months apart, neither wanted the distance of even the kitchen table between them. Shoulder to shoulder, they pressed against each other, enjoying the quiet scrape of forks against ceramic and the feeling of home.

They discarded their plates on the coffee table. Maggie practically sagged against Alex when Alex dug a hand into Maggie’s scalp, massaging away the tension of travel. Alex shuddered when Maggie’s hands wandered under Alex’s tank top, scratching gently at her abs. The music played on as they kissed, slow and playfully.

Simple touches stoked a fire and kisses to the temple began to wander, ghosting over eyes, over cheeks, over lips. Maggie shifted to straddle Alex and rolled her hips, making Alex gasp into their kiss. Maggie’s hands dragged their way up to cradle Alex’s face and tilt it back against the couch, where she had better access to Alex’s pounding pulse.

Alex groaned as Maggie dug her teeth in, just enough to edge with pain, soothed with a quick swipe of her tongue. She sucked hard, leaving her mark once, twice, and yet again.

Alex scrambled to pull the tee up and over Maggie’s head, breaking her hold on Alex, “Fuck, Mags!”

Maggie tossed the shirt to the side and sat back on Alex’s knees, chest heaving. Her hands toyed with the hem of Alex’s shirt, “Need to slow down, babe?”

Alex grinned and stripped herself out of the tank top, “Fuck no.”

She shot up from the couch, surprising Maggie and making her laugh as strong hands gripped her thighs and walked her to the bed. Maggie found the easy access to Alex’s chest incredibly convenient, a blank canvas to sink her teeth into, with rounded peaks to lick and suck and tug.

Alex cursed loudly and nearly dropped Maggie shy of the mattress, kicking herself free from her pajama pants and climbing up the bed after her. In seconds Maggie lost what little clothing she had left, and with arms wrapped around each other they took a moment to simply enjoy the press of skin on skin.

But it had been a long three months, and Maggie had plans, so she flipped Alex onto her back and pinned her hands to her sides. “We good, Danvers?”

“Less talking more action, Sawyer.”

Maggie grinned, “Yes, ma’am.”

Maggie took her time exploring every inch of Alex with her lips, tracing the curve of her jaw, swirling her tongue around the forming bruises on her neck, biting down gently on Alex’s collarbone.

She moved lower and Alex heaved and stuttered every breath while Maggie lavished her breasts with attention, alternating nips and soothing licks to tender flesh. She traced every scar, paying special attention to ones that had developed in her absence, committing every dip and plane of Alex to memory.

Maggie kissed down Alex’s thighs, running her tongue lightly along the crease, biting down on the softest part of her inner thigh. Alex hissed and shifted, tugging at her arms.

“Patience, Danvers.”

“Six months, Sawyer.”

“You have a vibrator,” Maggie murmured, nosing the tight curls and the scent of Alex.

“‘S not good enough.”

“We’ll see about that later,” Maggie said.

She ran her tongue languidly up Alex’s soaking slit, rising with the roll of Alex’s hips. She was determined to take her time, she had months to make up for, and she wanted to see Alex _wreaked_ beneath her. Her tongue dipped and swirled, teased and stroked, coaxing louder and louder noises from the back of Alex’s throat.

And then she pulled back, letting Alex cool off when she got a little too close to the edge, choosing to focus her attention on less sensitive areas until Alex was far enough under control.

And then she’d repeat it, teasing and tasting, driving Alex wild.

Maggie wanted to watch Alex fall completely apart. She wanted her writhing and screaming Maggie’s name. She wanted to wake to a noise complaint from the Super and texts from Kara across town, asking them to keep it down.

She wanted to watch Alex beg to fall apart again and again, and she wanted to do it with just her mouth.

Maggie licked and sucked, thrust and swirled, tasted and drank from the well of Alex for what felt like hours. She took breaks to cool them both off to nip and kiss at Alex’s hips, her shoulders, really anywhere that wouldn’t set her off, all while riding her own wetness on the muscle of Alex’s thigh.

It wasn’t just Alex she was teasing.

Each time, she’d lick and bite and kiss her way back down to the keening whimpers of Alex.

“Please, please, please, Maggie, _please_.”

Alex threw her head back as she pled for mercy, and Maggie’s eyes followed the lines of sweat soaked muscles, straining against her hold. She wrapped her lips around Alex’s clit and sucked hard.

Her hips rolled against Maggie’s mouth, her hands clenching at Maggie’s grip, thigh rising to press harder against Maggie’s own clit. Alex shook and her chest heaved with every shuddering breath, those beautiful eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Maggie took a moment to control herself before climbing up Alex, resting her weight on her elbows to either side of Alex’s head. Alex still had her head thrown back as she gasped for air. Maggie leaned down for a kiss, relishing the languid way Alex’s tongue searched out every taste of herself.

“You good, Danvers?”

“Fuck, Mags, I’m glad you’re home.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Maggie laughed, finally laying down atop her girlfriend. She buried her nose in Alex’s neck, kissing at the still erratic pulse just beneath.

“Not yet it isn’t,” Alex murmured into Maggie’s hair. “Give me ten minutes.”


	7. Day 7: Soulmate

**Day 7: Soulmate!AU**

Alex had always been an active kid. She went camping with her parents, played softball and surfed. It was never odd to find a new bruise or a cut that she couldn’t place the origin of, she tended to collect them and move about her way.

The first time she really noticed anything out of the ordinary was at practice on a Tuesday not long before Kara joined their family. It felt like she’d been sucker punched in the stomach, knocking the air right out of her. She fell to her knees where she stood, alone in the middle of left field. A mandated trip to the doctor left her with more questions than answers and a nasty bruise shaping up under her ribs.

And the whispers.

Soulmate.

Rare, her parents said, but not impossible.

She tried to pay more attention after that, she really did, but between her own activities and the recently acquired alien with super strength, it was hard to tell where her own bruises began and ended. But the ghost of fingerprints squeezed into her arms were too large to match Kara’s hands, and Alex was called into the counselor’s office to discuss it.

She wore longsleeves after that.

Her parents were concerned for their child’s soulmate, of course, but there was little they could do. Alex couldn’t exactly go knocking on the door of every child being watched by social services to demand to compare bruises.

After a while it stopped. The only bruises Alex had were her own, and it came as a relief to her that he was safe, even if she felt a little bit lonely for the loss of connection. But if loneliness were the price to pay not wake with fresh bruises and nightmares of how they came to be, or concussions developed after a nap, she would take it in a heartbeat.

Then her dad died, and Alex had bigger problems, like helping Kara adjust to losing someone else, keeping her grades up, and trying to pull her mother away from work. Alex fell into a routine over the summer that amounted to placing one foot in front of the other, just getting through the day until school started back up in the fall.

She didn’t miss the new girl or the rumors that surrounded her. Midvale was a small town full of small minds that liked to pretend they were open just by virtue of being Californians. The way Kara’s quirks were treated was proof enough of that. Sawyer lived with her aunt because her parents kicked her out. Sawyer was trouble. Sawyer was gay.

Alex didn’t know what, if any, of that was true. It wasn’t her business. But she did her best to shut it down when she could, and kept an eye out for trouble.

Kara was an easy target for bullies. She couldn’t stand up for herself without exposure, so it was a habit for Alex to step in.

Maggie Sawyer was an asshole who didn’t know how to walk away from a fight. Alex did her best to divert teachers’ attention so that Sawyer didn’t spend every afternoon in detention, but some people were just trouble. The pretty junior squared up with every asshole to spit out an insult, and it was getting harder to keep Kara from intervening.

Because “it’s not fair, Alex, they shouldn’t be picking on her.”

Honestly she felt a little stupid not to have noticed it sooner. The bruises reappearing, the aches and pains of fights she’d never participated in.

The way her heart fluttered a little when Maggie smiled at her.

Why Alex suddenly took the long way to Calculus so she could pass by Maggie’s locker.

How she grinned into her lunch when she heard Sawyer sassing the popular kids.

Still, the thought had never occurred to her.

That she might be gay.

Until she turned a corner to catch sight of Maggie slipping between Kara and one of the brickheads from the football team. Until she felt the crunch of breaking bones in her hand, a good twenty feet back from any danger.

Maggie shook out her hand and kept her eyes on the guy holding his nose. Kara was the one to run to Alex, having heard her whimper. Kara was the one stretching out Alex’s hand and poking gently at the bones.

Maggie didn’t turn to see them until the guy had gone, run off to the nurse. “You alright, Danvers?”

“No, Sawyer, I’m not. Seem’s I’ve got a dumbass for a soulmate who doesn’t know how to throw a punch.”

Maggie frowned, glancing between her own rapidly bruising hand and Alex’s. “Soulmate?”

“I’m not ambidextrous, Sawyer, if this is going to be a regular thing you need to take some classes.”

“I have a soulmate?” Maggie’s voice cracked.

And Alex remembered the bruises and the cuts. The burns. Waking in the middle of the night terrified and not knowing why her body felt like it had been through a meat grinder.

Hell or high water, Maggie Sawyer was hers now.

“Yeah, Sawyer. You have a soulmate. Now let’s go get some painkillers and use that little fact as a distraction so you don’t get expelled before we can get to know each other, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had fun with #SanversWeek 2017! Come say hi on tumblr @bathtimefunduck


End file.
